Wrong Number
by SharktoothSARA
Summary: Ichigo receives a text from an unknown number and instead of typing the typical "Sorry, wrong number" he decides to play a little joke on the poor soul. Too bad it ends up being way more than a joke very fast. What has he gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo I just landed, where u at?**

Ichigo doesn't normally check his phone while out with his colleagues drinking, but tonight he was consuming a little more of the poison than usual so he was being a little more boisterous to begin with. Not like his friends minded much, they were always telling him to loosen up as it was.

He read the text aloud to the table, much to everyone's amusement.

"Oh my god! A wrong number!" Squealed Rukia, "You've _gotta_ say something funny!"

Renji agreed whole heartily, "You've seen all those funny pranks online about it! This is your chance to do it too!"

"Okay, Okay guys," Ichigo giggled and took another swig, "what do I say?" He really was enjoying his night out, maybe he should let loose more often.

Rukia clapped in excitement, "Okay, Okay, so this person is obviously at the airport expecting a ride. Sooo how about something dirty about that?"

Renji grinned, "Yessss, Ichigo, do it. Do it. Do it."

"Okay but _what_ do I say?" Talk dirty? No way, that's uncharted territory. _'I'll let them dictate for me. Oh I'm so nervous…'_

"Okay umm, first you should answer and say something like 'I'm on my way' then ask how much luggage he or she has. Let's see if we can get any clues to who this person is. Keep them talking." Rukia wisely explained, "Then, we STRIKE." She hit a fist into her palm.

Renji just stared at her open-mouthed. Orihime just giggled at the two, much too innocent to even know what to say.

 **On my way**

"Okay I sent the firsh." Ichigo grinned, slamming another cup. "I'm ready to STRIKE!" He hit slammed his fist on the table and made everyone jump and cheer.

' _This was such a good idea.'_

' _That was such a bad idea.'_ Ichigo groaned the next morning. _'I should never have gone out with them.'_ He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his head swam. _'Just how many drinks_ did _I have?'_

He put his head in his hands for a few minutes, calming his head and controlling his breathing. _'Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick.'_ He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He downed glass after glass of water and a handful of Advil. He lay his head on the cool counter for a few minutes and closed his eyes. _'I'm definitely never going out with them again.'_

As he lay there miserably, his phone buzzed next to him. Groaning angrily at it, he checked the new messages. He had a lot of them.

 **Yo Ichigo, what happened to you? Did you leave?**

 **Are you ok?** Renji

 **I hope you make it home OK Ichigo**

 **I'm so happy you came out for my birthday party.** Orihime

 **Hellllooooo? How come you didn't answer my call? Are you dead? You better not be dead or I will KILL you!**

 **Haha get it? Cuz ur dead?**

 **K seriously wtf Ichigo** Rukia

 **Ur fuckin hilarious bud. Never drink b4?**

 **How old r u? 16?** Unknown number

 **Ichigo I need you to cover for me tomorrow, night shift. I have a date! 3 Pretty please?** Kisuke

Ichigo sighed and responded to Kisuke, **Yes I can do that. You owe me cover.**

The response was instantaneous, **Thank youuuuu! Of course I will cover anytime you need it!**

' _Night shifts are so much easier at the hospital and on a Sunday too. Should be pretty quiet._

Next Ichigo chose to ignore his friends' messages, they are all probably still in bed anyway. He always gets up early, his body is used to the crazy hours he pulls at the hospital.

Next came the wrong number, _'What does this guy mean asking me if I'm 16?'_ A little pissed at the unknown person, he scrolled through the conversation he certainly didn't remember having. He definitely didn't remember saying he was going to pick someone up at the airport. Or ask about their luggage. Or even what theyre wearing. And he certainly didn't remember asking if the guy was looking for a tour around the city and if he'd provide a 'happy ending' in payment.

' _Oh my god. Noooooooooo.'_ He just groaned and slumped down to the floor, back to the cupboards and stared at the screen. _'What the hell, did I send these?'_

He quickly blamed Rukia, who is always the bad influence on the group.

' _What do I do? I have to answer him.'_

 **Im sorry for all that. I dont normally go for drinks with my colleagues. I think they messaged you on my behalf.**

Ichigo waited for the response and waited for the Advil to kick in, head in hands.

 **U made me stand around like an idiot for half an hour shithead** Came the fast reply.

Ichigo felt himself pale, that's right, this guy was asking for a ride from a friend.

 **Ah Im sorry about that-** he started to type but got cut off from another message

 **It was funny for a bit until I realized I wasnt actually gonna get a happy ending ;)**

Ichigo felt his stomach drop in embarrassment. _'How can he even say something like that?'_

Not knowing what to say, he opted to say nothing and have a shower. It would feel good to rinse off the booze-smelling sweat and wake him up a bit. He found he could stand more comfortable now that the Advil was starting to ebb his headache from sledgehammer blows to rough knocking on a door.

Ichigo placed his phone on the sink counter and jumped in. Figuring the shower would help him sort his thoughts and yield answers to his new dilemma. Maybe if he just doesn't answer anymore the guy will go away. He clearly got the ride he needed so there's no need to keep badgering the already embarrassed wrong number right?

Wrong.

 **Whats this? R u backing out so soon? Im just getting started…**

Ichigo had dried his hand to see the text, curiosity too impatient to wait until he was done the shower. He wished now he had waited. _'This guy sounds like trouble.'_

 **I know nothing about u.** He huffed, _'Why did I even bother answering?'_

The reply was instant. **Grimmjow. and that wasnt a no ;)**

' _Oh god, what the hell am I doing.'_ But Ichigo was just was too curious to see how far this guy would go before getting bored. _'He'll find out soon enough how boring I am and I'll never hear from him again. Lets just ride it out for entertainment value.'_

 **Ichigo.** **Where did u fly to?**

He finished his shower while he waited and sat on the couch to tune in to the local news.

What he got back was a picture text. It was an image of a coffee cup with the logo Karakura Koffee and a bunch of shop windows in the background.

Ichigo froze, he knew exactly where that was. **You are in Karakura!** His heart pounded, what are the odds? But then again, if this guy was texting him then Ichigo's number must be fairly similar to his ride's last night. Another native to Karakura. _'Makes sense I guess.'_

 **U know the place well then?**

 **Yes.** _'Of course, I grew up here.'_

 **Then whats good here? Im new here obv**

Ichigo hummed to himself, what would someone want to see in his city? **Try the bus tours downtown. I dont really know what ur scene is**

He did NOT want to play tour pamphlet for this guy on his day off. That's what the internet is for.

 **Pfft I don want tourist shit. I want the real deal stuff. I need a jogging path and a mall for starters.**

Ichigo huffed. How was he supposed to know? Read the guys fucking mind?

 **Try the walking path along East Beach, its got a couple little shops there 2 in case u get tired.** Ichigo smirked at the little jab, **The mall I like is right downtown. Its busy but huge and worth the headache in parking.**

 **Thanks Ichi. Ttyl**

Ichigo was not thrilled with the nickname but left it alone. He felt good about himself helping a new resident to the city. At least he was able to salvage his awful start to this… friendship?

 **If ya get bored send me nudes ;)**

' _Nevermind. I shouldn't have helped this asshole at all.'_ He contemplated chucking his phone and getting a new number. But he just turned up the volume on his tv, ignoring the heat coming off his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The image text wasn't expected but not wholly unwelcome. Ichigo was super interested to see what this Grimmjow character could be sending.

It was a shot of East beach, sunset in the background, some sort of alcoholic drink in hand.  
 **  
** **This is awesome. Thanks ichi** ****

 **welcome. Its Ichigo** ****

 **awwwwww come onnn ur the one that promised me a good timmmme ;)** **  
**  
 _'Thats obviously not his first drink'_ **dont text me while u drink with ur friends**

 **what friends? Im alone here :( just moved remember?** **  
**  
Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy but pointed out he had a contact for a ride so he must have a friend here.

 **just my cuz, she and I arent close. Her fam moved here years ago** **  
**  
Ichigo contemplated this new information. _'Where the hell is this guy from?'_

 **ichiiiiiii what else is there here? I jogged EVERYWHERE today. Im sick of downtown. Gimme more**

Ichigo sighed _, 'this fuckin guy, what the hell'_ **what do u like to do?**

The reply was an image of a jukebox, a hand splayed over the controls and the same drink sitting on top. **i like dancing. I like watching dancing. I like being watched while I dance... come join meeee**

Ichigo stared at the picture, it was so well done considering how drunk the guy seemed to be. The hand particularly caught his eye, with trimmed neat nails, sun tanned skin and of course just the overall size of it was insane. _'His hands are huge! Wow...'_

He remembered he needed to answer (and get himself off that particular train of thought) and brought himself back to the present **, no I work tomorrow**

 **but you would've eh? That's good to know ;)**

 _'All these winky faces are getting old'_ **dont be annoying**

 **booooo don't be boring**

Ichigos heart panged, usually it isn't this quick for people to peg him for boring. His life is pretty exciting to him, but his ex and a few old friends all walked out of his life because he just couldn't care less about the club scene or drama or living recklessly. He knows he made a good decision for himself but it still hurts to not be good enough for the people in your life

 **Im not. I cant drink before work**

 **what do you do for fun?**

He hummed, - **people watching. Jogging. Reading. The usual stuff**

 **Oh so you like to watch eh?**

Ichigo snorted, _'just what is this guy suggesting?'_ **you know what I mean, pervert**

 **hey ur the one that was coming on to ME. You dont even know who I am! Who's the pervert now? Lol**

Ichigo blushed, 'He doesn't have to keep bringing that up' **shut up, u know I was drunk**

 **send me a picture**

Ichigo blanched, **im not like that! Jesus**

 **not anything like that, I just want to put a face to a name**

Ichigo had serious doubts that this guy was a scammer, but still felt weird about sending a picture to a stranger. **You first**

 **Lol how cute. Ur nervous? What am I gonna do? Maybe ill steal ur identity lol**

 **omg shut up!**

 **whatever, give me a sec**

The image that followed had Ichigo dropping his jaw. The man in the photo was way too beautiful. He had soft blue hair all messed up, a black leather jacket over a simple navy-blue v neck, and one hell of a smirk that had Ichigo squirming a bit. _'This guy knows what he's doing with a look like that'._ He was seated at the bar with the same jukebox in the background.  
 _'I know that place, that's Sero, the beach bar. Nice tastes.'_ The bar was a favourite of Ichigos to get away, watch the sun set and of course the crowd. It was an intimate affair with plenty of dance floor for the braver souls.  
 _'I could be there so fast, it's not even 10 minutes away... no. What am I thinking? ... He is so beautiful holy hell... He knows how to take care of his body. What the hell does he do?'_ Ichigo examined the picture until he got another text, making him jump.  
 **that good eh?**  
Ichigo fumed at the pretty man. _'Who does he think-'_  
 **now its your turn, it better be good**

Ichigo was so embarrassed there was no way he was sending a picture with a blush. He walked onto the balcony and took in a cool breath. The sun had set and the street lights were on. Even his little plant lights twinkled and winked through the various herbs.

He took another breath and set the camera to selfie setting. His face all nervous looking stared back at him. _'Get it together, it's just a picture. It's just my face.'_ He schooled his features and thought of the time Rukia first explained how to take selfies. There were so many rules she made up that Ichigo eventually just gave up and laughed at her. Even now he couldn't remember a single rule. He noticed the genuine smile from the memory and snapped the pic, hoping it would be enough to satisfy this Grimmjow person. He didn't want to take any more teasing. Really, he wasn't looking forward to it at all. Nope.

He sent the photo quickly and sat down at the patio set excitedly. Bringing up the last picture Grimmjow sent and staring into those pretty blue eyes. _'He won the genetic lottery, wow he's gorgeous.'_ He gushed internally then berated himself. _'Cut it out, he's a stranger. A perverted stranger, lost in my city, wanting me to dance... or watch him dance ... ohhh ... no! Shut up stop it. Stop it.'_

As he mentally warred with his own starved perverted brain, he was interrupted by the responding text.

 **ichigo** …

 _'Thats it? What do I even do with that?'_ He fretted. He brought up his photo, it looked nice, was it too much with the twinkle lights in the background? Was he not able to do it right?

 **So beautiful**

Well now he was full on blushing. How can someone be so upfront like that? Just who is this guy?

 **is that rosemary in full bloom right now? It's so beautiful**

Ichigo froze. _'Wtf, he's talking about my plants?'_ Mortification caught him like wildfire _, 'I thought he was... talking.. about... no that's ok... I'm such an idiot... fuck sakes stupid plants!'_

He didn't even respond he was so mad and embarrassed. All he kept getting from Grimmjow for the rest of the night was 'lols' and 'hahahas' a mile long. _'At least someone is enjoying themselves.'_ He grumbled.

He settled in the tub with his favourite book, phone on silent in the kitchen, doing his best to read and not think of the blue haired demon at the beach bar down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo started his night shift tired and grouchy. Normally he does a few exercises and then goes for a quick run around 1 am to clear his mind and get his body tired before switching from days to nights. He had his earbuds in and just jogged aimlessly, or so he thought. Turns out he had jogged right by the beach bar, it had closed for the evening by the time he got there, and he was mildly disappointed to not see any of the crowd there. Or at least a specific person in the crowd.

Realizing he was being a bit stalkerish he decided to end his jog early and go back home, maybe a movie would be a safer alternative.

But when he got up and left for work he was so tired from tossing and turning that he had put his lab coat on upside down. _'Fucking hell Kurosaki, get with the program. You can't be having issues like this with a patient.'_ He slapped his face with some cold water in the change room and walked out to the nurses' station.

Rukia was already there with his usual coffee in hand, "You're too good to Kisuke. He better have juicy details about his date."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and accepted the life-saving beverage. He peered over the counter at the roster of patients for the evening, "So what's my night look like?"

-

After tagging Orihime out for the evening, Ichigo made his rounds and introductions to the patients still awake. Then he got himself a new coffee, newspaper and took a seat in the break room. He liked night shift a lot, he didn't mind switching his day shift with Dr. Urahara at all. Besides, the guy may be super strange and in your face but he would do anything to cheer up a colleague. Sometimes that little bit of friendliness made a world of a difference when dealing with particularly difficult patients. So Ichigo settled in and checked his phone.

He had 6 missed messages from Grimmjow. Ichigo still refused to make him an official contact in his phone so the phone number still appeared on his screen. Ichigo almost has it memorized with how often he sees it now.

 **ichi look!**  
The image text is of Grimmjow's new motorcycle (dealership in the background), all skulls in the fancy paint job, high handle bars and of course the man himself leaning on it, arms and legs crossed, posing in the same leather jacket from the previous night.  
 **I call her Pantera. Like her? Isnt she sexy? Like meeee?**  
 **ichigooo come on! Stroke my ego! I just dropped a nice chunk of change on this girl**  
 **ur so mean, u dont talk to me anymore :,(**  
 **Oh ur probably working, well text me back when ur done, I need to know where to ride my new girl, give me a nice windy road, something scenic**

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, _'this guy is nuts!'  
_ He replied, **i was sleeping, u dork, I work the night shift tonight**  
 **nice ride, that was fast,** he added.

The response he got had him smiling before he could stop himself, **Oh my god she is so powerful! When I let her roar allll the panties will drop**

Ichigo rolled his eyes, **modesty will get you nowhere eh?**

 **im the most humble person ull ever meet! Im so modest ud never be able to find someone more modest!**

Ichigo started laughing, _'the exact opposite of those words...'_ **lol! ur crazy**

 **wow, pretty AND smart! Im glad u caught my little joke. I wouldve looked like an ass otherwise**

Ichigo sucked in his breath, _' so maybe he did like my picture? Was he just teasing me? Woww I got so worked up... I'm so lame...'_

 **Ichi where do I let all this horsepower gallop?**

Recovering swiftly, Ichigo gave a couple highway names in the countryside, **theres a blueberry farm at the end of highway x, go there after your ride for a little local refreshment**

 **awesome! Thanks ichi!**

 **dont call me ichi!**

s **orry ichi, you're already saved in my phone as Ichi. That's you're name now**

 _'Wtf?'_ Ichigo giggled before checking himself, _'ok I think it's time to walk around, I can't text the night away.'_

 **gotta work, ttyl**

 **booooooo y do u have to work so late! u should come for a ride with me ;)**

Ichigo groaned and shove this phone in his pocket. Doing his best to not visualize himself on the back of the bike, holding Grimmjow around his waste, feeling everything rumble and - _'annnnd that's enough'._

He has work to do. He went hunting for Rukia, at the nursing station, finding her texting too.

"Who are you texting so late?" He made her jump, and her face to heat up _'interesting.'_

"Why do you care? Who were YOU texting?" She hid her phone and peered at Ichigo curiously.

 _'Shit, I forgot the surveillance system.'_ The nurses got a couple monitors of the break rooms so they can find the doctors quickly for paging.

"Ah no one. Gotta go check my patients. Bye!" He jammed his hands in his pockets and walked away quickly.

"Oh you're not obvious at all, Dr. Kurosaki!" She called sweetly after him. He ducked his head and got back to work. He knew he was in for a long night of teasing.


End file.
